The Fragile, the Broken
by Anisoka21
Summary: After having her heart broken by Lux Bonteri, things get worse for Ahsoka, when she is chosen by the Jedi Council to be a voice for the Jedi Order, since her former love is attending the meeting. Anakin Skywalker volunteers to be a bodyguard for his Padawan, in case things go wrong. Once the Master and Padawan have more time together, they develop feelings towards on another...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I know it's been long since I've uploaded any chapters or stories but I'm back with a new story. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Lots of love, Anisoka21. **

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I watched as the rain pounded the city-planet of Coruscant. Feeling stupid of what I've done. Of what I've made myself believe and then having my heartbroken by someone I thought loved me. I laughed in disgust. Who the _fuck_ would love me? Would love a fucking fuck up? No one. No damn person would love me. Who would? All I do is cause pain towards others and myself. I _pity_ myself. Fuck, I actually don't feel _any_ emotion towards myself. I knew I _shouldn't_ have fallen in love. It was against the Jedi Code and here I was, fucking having a breakdown, because I decided to break it.

Lux has caused me so _much_ fucking pain that I've had enough of him. I've loved him with all my heart, cried for him and cared for him; what do I get? He leaves me. He fucking left me for someone else. Did he not know how much I _loved_ him? The amount of _pain_ I've gone through and almost being expelled because of him?

I'm _glad_ he left. I'm more than happy to be free than crying my eyes out for him to stay. All he's ever done was sexually touch me and I'd have to fight him off to stop. I wasn't going to allow him to just have sex with me when I was still at an adolescent age. That would risk my career and my life. My master would be so disappointed in me. He'd never want to speak to me again. Anakin was the most important person in my life and will always be. Bonteri is officially off my list. I told him that the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt him, but it was still on my list.

Anakin knew about Lux's and my relationship… he knew what Lux has done to me. He always told me not to be involved with Bonteri and I was a dumb fuck to not listen to him. I didn't deserve my master's support… he should've just let me get expelled for what I did. For breaking the attachment rule.

"Snips?" Anakin's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Hey, you okay?" Seemingly to say, I _wasn't_. I wanted to say I wasn't okay but he'd worry for me and that's the last thing I want him—anyone to do. Apparently, Anakin was a different person than Lux. Anakin did care of people and fought to keep them alive while Bonteri just sat and watched the war continue. Just like any other senator.

"Yeah," my voice broke. _Damn it_. "I'm fine, I just need some time alone." I lied. God, I was _such_ a bad liar. I wanted him to be here with me. To tell me everything will be all right. He was the only person who could make me see the brighter side of things.

"Soka," he pleaded, knocking on the door. "Come on, please; talk to me?" His voice sounded so sweet and pleading that I couldn't say no. I could never really say no unless he pissed me off for some reason.

I waved to slide the door open and he kind of lost his balance since he was pressed against the door. Anakin exclaimed quietly, trying to keep himself balanced before giving me a warm smile.

"I told the Council you were sick…" he announced with a tiny smirk. He walked over to me until he was sitting down beside me. "That being a lie, you're just locked up in your room." He tried to cheer me up but the happiness wasn't there… he wanted to murder Lux. I had no idea why I was such an important person to him…

"Master…" I breathed, looking at him for a moment before the ground. "Why am I such an important person to you?" I asked him, curiosity didn't advise me on what his reaction to that would be.

"What kind of question is that, Ahsoka?" He growled, standing in front of me. "Why wouldn't you—"

"Master, I don't _understand_ why—"

"Ahsoka, do you have _any_ idea how important you are to me? Huh?" He hissed, frowning down upon me. "The times I've _risked_ my life to save yours!"

"And that's what I _hate_!" I shouted, standing up. Tears of fury escaped my eyes. Anakin was taken aback, his expression shocked. "I hate it when you risk your life for mine!"

"It's not only my duty, Ahsoka! You're some special to me! Do you have any idea what I would—how I will feel when I find out your dead?" He barked, trembling.

I bit my lip, giving him a saddened expression. "Master, I just don't think I'm that important for you to risk your own life."

Before Anakin could shout some more, his comlink beeped. He sighed in annoyance before answering. "Skywalker, here." He said, frowning.

"_Anakin, the Council has a mission for you and your Padawan."_ Obi-Wan explained. Master Kenobi was a good friend of Anakin and me. He was always there when we got into trouble and protected is from mostly anyone.

"Master, Ahsoka here is—" Anakin began but Obi-Wan interrupted him by adding more details and how the Council told him that me being sick won't be a problem.

"_The Council advised me that this mission isn't a risky mission that would be hard for a sick Jedi, which means Ahsoka." _He informed us. "_Ahsoka needs to be present with you tomorrow morning before the sun rises. You both will be headed to Naboo." _

Anakin groaned, "Fine." He said, looking up at me. "We'll be there."

With that, the communication ended. Great, more shouts and words to be said. I didn't want to fight with him, I didn't want to hurt no more… I looked up at Anakin's beautiful blue eyes. His eyes were my weakness. They always calmed my soul, assured me that I'm safe underneath those eyes. Anakin's expression softened and turned into a saddened expression, too. He came closer to me to embrace me, saying he was sorry.

"Snips, you mean the world to me. If not the Universe." He admitted, rocking us from side to side. "I can't dream of a world without my Padawan by my side."

I tried very hard to not cry, crying didn't help. Pushing him away softly, I walked off to the bathroom. Breaking down, I let enormous amount of air in my lungs. I couldn't take this pain anymore… I didn't want to live anymore. Not because of Lux, but because I made Anakin be stuck with me. He could've just left me to cry but he didn't. He was there for me.

"Soka?" Anakin begged, his voice sounded desperate to help. "Ahsoka, please, let me help you?"

"You a-are helping me-e, Master." I opened the door for him to come in and he embraced me in his arms. Right there, in his strong hold, I just couldn't control the hatred I had towards myself. I hated myself more than anyone could ever hate a person. I hated myself because I've hurt Anakin by how I've been acting. I don't give a fuck about Lux anymore. For all I care, he could get shot several times in the heart and I won't feel any sympathy towards the cold, heartless senator. Damn myself…

Anakin hushed me, stroking my back. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." The fact that he tried to soothe me worked, but realizing that he had to be stuck with me made me cry harder. Why was I still here? Why didn't he slap me and tell me to get over everything that I've done?

Anakin held my hand, jerking his head towards the side. "Come on, Snips. The council is waiting for us." He gave me a weak smile, knowing I was still hurting.

I nodded slightly, wiping my tears away just when his thumbs stroked my damp cheeks. "Okay…." Was all I could say. Anakin lead me out of our dorm and we headed straight towards the Council Chambers.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano," Master Windu greeted along with Master Yoda. "Great to see both of you."

I bowed and so did Anakin. "Masters." We both breathed, before looking back up. Then, Anakin alone, "What's going on?"

Master Windu spoke for everyone else. "Skywalker, your Padawan and yourself will have to assist Senator Lux Bonteri to the planet Naboo to meet the Queen. Padawan Tano will have to be a representative for the Jedi due that we are part of the Republic." He explained; sorrow hit me in an instant and Anakin tensed.

"Ahsoka, you'll be a representative for us for a month or so." Master Kenobi said, keeping a wary eye on my Master.

I sighed, now I had to dress up like a Senator with gowns and jewelry… I nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Skywalker, you'll have to leave early in the morning and met Bonteri at the Senator Building before making your way to Naboo for the gathering." Mace told us before making sure we understood what he was saying.

Anakin nodded, trying to hide his anger towards Bonteri. "Yes, Masters." We nodded once again, before walking away. _Damn it_… I hated my mission already. Stupid Senators…

This would be _fun_…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the reviews I've been getting! Thank you, guys! It really motivates me to continue to write! **

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka's distress was making me feel _more_ frustrated with Bonteri. The fact that he broke her heart and she _risked_ her rank as a Jedi for him, pissed me more off. Didn't he know what the fuck she risked to keep their relationship going? Fuck the little prick. If he even tried to get back with my Ahsoka, he'll regret that decision because I'll beat the shit out of him. _Menacingly_. I wouldn't _care_ if I got in trouble. I wouldn't care if I had to go to prison because I beat a senator close to his death. I could care less of what would happen to me as long as he got the message to leave Ahsoka alone and never to bother her again.

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice caught my attention. I immediately looked up to see her beautiful face. I know it was _wrong_ to have… to _form_ attachments towards someone as a Jedi. I've fallen in love once with Padmé Amidala, but ever since I've grown more attached to my Padawan, I fell in love with _her_. My emotions were shattered when I found out she was with Bonteri. Though, now since he broke her heart, he's going to get it. He won't be alive once I'm done with him. "I'm ready."

I barely realized that she changed from her Jedi attire to her now representative clothing. Either way, she looked beautiful. I smiled slightly, unaware that I was staring at her for a long time. "You look… like a _responsible_ representative, Snips." I gave her a crooked smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. Something about the touch made me feel warm inside. I leaned a little closer to her, not knowing what I was doing. I couldn't control myself… I froze.

Ahsoka was breathing heavily already, frozen just like I was. For some odd reason, she didn't pull back nor did she lean closer. We remained there… quite and still. I looked down, away from her sparkling eyes. "Ahsoka, I am so sorry…"

Ahsoka immediately jerked her head away, looking to her left. "Master, this is _wrong_…."

I firmly grabbed her upper arms. "Ahsoka, I… I can't live without you." I whispered, making her look into my saddened eyes. Hers were like mine as well, sorrow filled in them. "I don't —"

My comlink beeped, irritating the hell out of me. I sighed, feeling guilty of what I was about to do and say. "Skywalker." I responded, looking at Ahsoka's blanked expression as she glanced at the ground. Captain Rex was the one who informed me about how our mission was still going as planned. Our mission was for Ahsoka to be there as a _representative_; also for me to capture someone who may want to kill a few Senators. I didn't really get that much details but I knew it was a bounty hunter I must've known. "We're on our way, Rex." I replied, nodding before ending the conversation.

I turned to my Padawan, who was sitting on her bed. I walked up to her once she got up to her feet. "Anak—Master," she breathed sadly, shaking her head slowly as I touched her cheek. Ahsoka held my hand and pulled it a millimeter away from her face. "_We_ can't— _I_ can't. I don't want to _risk_ anything. I can't bare to think that you'd want to risk your Jedi status because you —"

"What makes _Bonteri_ so _special_?" I hissed, frustrated. What the fuck did Bonteri have that I didn't?

"_Nothing_. It'll be _harder_ for us because we're Jedi. We're always with each other." She explained to me, frowning. Ahsoka glanced down, not wanting to look into my eyes. "I don't want to get hurt again…"

I caressed her cheekbone, smiling down at her. "Soka, you don't have to worry about that." I promised her. "I will be by your side… I won't be anything like Bonteri. Ever." I leaned in closer again, my free hand curling into a fist. I knew this was wrong, but the feelings I had towards her were unbearable. I've loved her ever since she and I grew closer and closer as Master and Padawan. Her relationship with Bonteri ended almost a year ago, though I knew her reasoning that she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Anakin, no." She pushed away gently. "I can't. I don't see _why_ you love me. I'm just someone who's _nothing_ but a Padawan. Who always fucks everything up. A _screw up _her harms herself." Every time she mentioned that she's harmed herself made me more furious. I didn't know she did that to herself until she told me a year ago. Though, she didn't know that I did the same thing to myself.

"Don't you _fucking_ say that!" I grabbed her hands and kissed her scars. "Snips, I'm so sorry." I breathed against her wrist.

She began to cry. "I don't _deserve_ you. I'm pathetic." she breathed to me, shaking her head. "I've hurt myself because I couldn't take anything anymore. I'm sick and tired of hearing lies… Lux told me he believed that you never really cared about anyone… that you're just a worthless Jedi…"

My anger flared. "Did you believe him?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No... I was heartbroken when he said that. You're the most caring person I've ever known. You actually care for someone besides yourself." She admitted to me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I embraced her. "You know me better than that. I would never just love or care about someone just to make them feel good about themselves. I wouldn't lie to you that I love you. Because I truly do love you, Ahsoka. I've loved you so much…" I told her, stroking her cheek. "I always will."

She looked down, laughing sadly. "I can't believe you actually… love me."

"I'll always love you, my Snips." I slowly moved down to kiss her.

She hesitated, her eyes looking at me before she closed them with a gasp. Our lips moved silently until she gasped.

I chuckled as I saw a smile appear on her face. "What?"

"I've never felt a kiss like this by Lux before you." She admitted.

I laughed quietly. "Technically, you've been kissed… Just not with passion and love. If I were Bonteri, you would've been kissed everyday… with so much love."

She laughed, smacking my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I hurried along my Master's side, knowing he had a smile on his face. Despite being saddened mostly the entire year, Anakin was one of my purposes— my only purpose to be happy again. Now, he made me more than happy when he mentioned that he loved me. I had those feelings for him, too, a long time ago but since I met Lux, something about the bastard drew me more to him. I was an idiot to fall for Bonteri. I could've saved myself from heartbreak by avoiding my feelings towards the senator but I couldn't. I was young and naïve. But now at the age of 16, I was more aware of my surroundings and Anakin was a gentleman. He cared for others while Bonteri didn't.

"My lady," he greeted warmly, helping me to aboard the speeder. Something in the way he said it made me blush. Anakin held onto my hand as I climbed on, the dress making it way damn harder than I thought. His smile was still there as soon as I was safely in. "You look beautiful today." He grinned, beginning to drive once Rex and the rest were in their own speeders in front of us to lead the way as most senators have to do. Though, in my eyes, I _wasn't_ a senator… I was just the ears, the eyes and the voice to the Jedi. I _wasn't_ elected by all the Jedi, only by the Council. I, also, wasn't advised about it nor did I have competition.

"Why, thank you, good sir." I giggled. He squeezed my hand for a moment, smiling before following Rex and a few clone troopers. I knew Anakin clearly knew the way to the Senator Building, but I guess they wanted to do it 'professionally', I should say.

I didn't think of anything, but Anakin. _Nothing_ crossed my mind, not even what I had to say when I got there. I frowned, trying to think of what I should say; Anakin kept occurring in my thoughts and I couldn't help but look up to see him focused on what was in front of him. Glancing back down, I sighed, resting my chin on my fist. How can Anakin and I keep out love a secret? _No_… _why_ did we have I keep it a secret? With another glance at him, I wondered why he seriously loved me. Was he being serious about how much he loved me? Or was he lying? I shut my eyes tightly, trying to not think of that. He _wouldn't_ do that. I knew he wouldn't do that. I felt more alive with him, I felt more whole when he touched me and when he was there for me when I had hard times. He knew when I was in pain; he knew each tear before it came. I believed him and I always will.

We finally arrived, Anakin helping me get off the speeder safely before having his arm out for me. I smiled, not knowing if I should do that, but I slipped my arm through and he latched it closely to him. He escorted me to where Lux and a few of his servants were awaiting for us. Senator Bonteri was stood straight, his outfit resembled his homeworld. Mine was similar to Master Shaak Ti.

I frowned slightly but ignored his disgusted face he had towards my master.

"Master Jedi, Ahsoka." He smiled, taking my hand and pressing his lips against my skin for a… _long_ time.

Anakin was _furious_ with him and that made him grow angrier with the senator. He pulled me roughly away from Bonteri's touch, his lips almost pulled back to where his teeth would show. "_Senator_," he tried to sound welcoming but I noticed the disgust in his voice.

Lux cocked an eyebrow as did Anakin. "Ah, Master Skywalker, I'm assuming you're lovely Ahsoka's _protector_?" He smirked.

Anakin inhaled deeply once, trying to calm himself. I sort of moved more closer to him, not noticeably, but enough to assure him that I was there for him; for him to feel me, my presence. "Yes, Senator." His eyes flickered to me for a brief second before back to Lux. "I will be at Padawan Tano's side at all times." Anakin informed him, firmly. He knew Lux would probably want to get back with me or something and Anakin wasn't going to allow that. _I_ wouldn't allow that. I wouldn't even think about going back with the senator.

Lux nodded, tensed I'm assuming because of the way he physically acted. "Very well… right this way." He motioned his head towards the ship that waited for us. He began to walk up the ship's ramp and we soon followed; Anakin having a victorious smirk on his face.

Anakin squeezed my hand, before going back to our original way of him escorting me.

The ship was pretty enormous, a little bigger than an H-Type Nubian yacht. Anakin walked me to the room that he and I'd be staying in during our small little route trip to Naboo. He only had one bag and so did I. I wasn't going to act like a drama queen with her total of twenty suitcases. Oh no, not me. Anakin quickly embraced me after the door slid to a close. I was surprised by his action but warmly welcomed it.

"You're the _only_ voice my heart can recognize…" he breathed against my forehead after he kissed it. I remained still, but smiling, enjoying this moment. "Bonteri was getting on my nerves…" he growled.

I embraced him tighter. "I'm sorry, Master." I apologized to him, pulling back to look at his face.

He gave me a soft smile, stroking my cheek. "Hey, you don't have to call me Master when we're alone." He said, a little embarrassed.

I sighed, pouting. "Okay… _Anakin_." I smiled widely, embarrassing him. "How will we control you when Lux is starting to piss you off?"

Anakin thought for a moment, wondering what he could actually do. "I have _no_ idea. Though, I'm still your Master, and if he starts showing his disgusting affection towards you, I could report that." He smiled evilly. Anakin leaned closer to give me a quick peck on the lips before we began to walk towards the cockpit of the ship where Lux was awaiting us.

Anakin caressed my cheek before we entered and saw the senator where he said he'd be. I exhaled deeply before Anakin released his grip on my arm. He backed up to allow me to confront Lux, the gentleman way.

"Ah, Ahsoka Tano," he smiled, bowing. I didn't want to bow to him… but I _had_ to. I forced myself to bow and gave him a half-disgusted and half-greeting look. "So good to finally see you again…" he looked at Anakin. "With your master as your _bodyguard_."

Anakin looked away after giving him a deadly look. He laughed quietly, shaking his head. "If that is a _problem_, Senator, Ahsoka could simply be replaced with another Jedi." He growled, trying to control himself.

Lux shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Master Skywalker." He said before turning back to me. "So, your Jedi Council has picked you as their representative, my dear Ahsoka?" He smiled.

I could feel Anakin's anger like a wave… as if it were vibrating around him. His anger was intense and I didn't want him to get furious with what Lux said. I sighed, sending my Anakin warm, loving thoughts before replying to the senator. "I would _appreciate_ that you shouldn't call me nicknames, Senator, for I am a Jedi, not a normal representative." I snapped. I hated what he was trying to do. Because of him, I almost decided to go to Aokigahara to end… to _end_ _everything_ and it took a lot in me to not go. Anakin was the reason why I was still here. He was the main purpose of why I decided not to go to Aokigahara when my heart was broken, when I couldn't take my life anymore.

"Very well," Lux grinned before turning back to his '_work_'. Anakin kept a close eye on him but was standing by my side the entire time. I just wanted to embrace him, tell him that I loved him but at that moment, I couldn't. I _had_ to wait.

I turned my head to look behind me to see him. He was standing with his arms crossed above his chest as he leaned back against the wall, giving me a tiny smirk. I smiled back before I observed everyone else and tried to remember what I had to say once I got there.

After a few minutes later, Anakin lead me out of the ship, a suitcase in each hand. I huffed out a sigh once the sun's light hit my face. Squinting at first, I couldn't see anyone's face, not even Anakin's until I blinked hard once.

"Oh, Ahsoka!" Satine, the Duchess of Mandalore, greeted me warmly. Anakin told me that she was a very close friend of Obi-Wan. In fact, he told me that they were secretly married. I could see why Master Kenobi loved her. She was this sweet, generous woman that I had gratefully met during the Clone Wars. "It's so good to see you, my dear."

I bowed after the embrace. "It's very great to see you, Duchess." I smiled, before my eyes flickered to Anakin.

Satine gasped. "Master Anakin Skywalker." She grinned, walking over to him.

Anakin smiled, rolling his eyes a bit when she pronounced his full name and title. "Good morning, Duchess Satine." He greeted, kissing her hand like a gentleman. He straightened up and looked at me.

"It's good to see you both." She smiled, her blonde hair beautifully designed.

"The pleasure is all ours, Duchess." Anakin said, carrying the luggage again.

She smiled, a happy face was all we saw. She motioned Anakin to go first. "Right this way, my good sir." She chuckled as she took hold of my arm, in a friendly way, and lead me to follow her as Anakin did the same.

Satine allowed us to pick which ever room we wanted, whether together or separate. We thanked her before she left with some weird smile on her face… I immediately turned to Anakin, panicked.

"Anakin, she doesn't know… does she?" I asked him, beyond sacred out of mind.

Anakin hesitated, "Well, I might have told Obi-Wan. You know how he is. He's not called the Negotiator for nothing." He laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood but I was worried. He took notice of that. "Hey, Snips, I know Obi-Wan and Satine, they'd never tell on us."

He was right, Satine and Obi-Wan would never be like that… _ever_. They wouldn't tell a soul, so why did I have to worry? They have a relationship, why can't we?

I nodded, smiling up at him. "I know… I just—"

"Worry? I know, Snips." He grinned, kissing my nose. "But we have nothing to worry about. As long as you're here with me, I'll be happy." He promised, rubbing my tight shoulders. "I _don't_ want to lose you…."

I touched his cheek, "You won't ever have to worry about that, Ani." I breathed, knowing that I was the one who should fear more about losing him. He was everything to me and I couldn't bare the thought of not having him in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! And I'm truly happy with the reviews I've been receiving! Well, this chapter has sexual content… so… don't read if don't feel comfortable reading that kind of stuff. Anyway, thank you all! **

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Almost a _month_ has passed and the stubborn bastard still believed that the Jedi had no say in the meeting. Ahsoka and I scoffed at his remarks, knowing that the Jedi were an important key to the Republic's success. Bonteri should be grateful that the Jedi have been helping. I knew he was a new Senator, but I mean come on. How were the Jedi not important to the Republic? It didn't made sense of what Lux said but Ahsoka kept fighting to have the Jedi a part of the meeting.

I rubbed Ahsoka's tight shoulders after another long, boring argument with a very few, including Bonteri, senators. Though, a majority were on my love's side. They believed that the Jedi were an enormous part of the Republic's win. I didn't quite understand what kind of idiots didn't see the Jedi as an important part. They would've been screwed if the Jedi weren't involved in the war.

I traced Ahsoka's cheek marking and kissed her hand soon after. She was crying because she couldn't stand... Herself is what she told me. She didn't feel frustrated because of the meeting or what Lux said; she was just tired of herself…

She was getting frustrated with herself and it hurt me so badly. Ahsoka was balling her eyes out and she just gave herself a new fresh cut when I left to go and meet Satine for any information of anything out of the ordinary.

I was shocked when I saw her scars after her long sleeve slipped up and revealed them. I held her closer to me, trying not to believe that she'd actually due this to herself.

We were still in Mandalore, it was the weekend and we didn't have anything to do for the next few days. She and I decided to take a break from the politics and spend sometime with each other.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I whispered, rocking us back and forth.

"Nothing." She wiped her tears and looked up at me. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this..." she apologized.

I hushed her, stroking her cheek. "No, no, no, baby." I gave her a crooked smile. "I don't know what's wrong but I'm here for you." I kissed her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ahsoka hesitated, "I just feel mad at myself... I haven't done anything to make some Senators see that the Jedi are an important part… maybe that's why." she looked embarrassed because she _admitted_ to me her failure. I wouldn't call it a failure, it's just some stuck up high class people who don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. They're the problem, not Ahsoka.

"Baby, there's nothing to be ashamed of." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I would be pissed off because I wouldn't be able to get these bastards' minds set on that we have helped them."

She chuckled before looking down, ashamed. "I'm sorry... I'm overreacting..."

The smile remained on my face and I stroked the back of her neck. Her gaze went from her hands to my face.

"You don't need to apologize." I explained to her. Leaning in, Ahsoka kept her gaze on me. She gasped before our lips met.

My lips devoured her's as the kiss continued. She twisted her fingers through my hair as we closed our eyes.

My hands roamed all over her tiny body as her hands traced my face. She rubbed my hips with her hands, lifting my shirt a little.

I pulled away from her, shaking my head. "Ahsoka, no." I breathed, giving her a pleading gaze. "No. I want you. I really do; I can't make you do this if you aren't ready for this." I told her.

She sighed. "Anakin, I want you. No one else. I love you and I want you to be the one..." she looked down at her hands again. "I'm stupid. I'm sorry for doing this. I don't want to be like those girls in the movies who ask their boyfriends to make love to them…" she frowned.

I smiled and held her hands in mine. "I didn't say that I wouldn't stop you if you truly really wanted to. If you won't regret doing anything at all with me."

"Ani, I've known you for almost three years... Of course I'm sure that I want you."

I grinned and kissed her again. She gasped and twirled her fingers in my hair. Something about feeling her lips against mine always made me slip away from reality and focus mainly on her. Ahsoka didn't need to kiss me to please me, just her smiling made me feel happier than ever.

I chuckled when she let me breathe after a long time without catching our breath. Ahsoka was on her knees and I was on my back but my elbows were propping me up.

Ahsoka made me lay down and smiled at me. I didn't want her to leave me. I wanted her. I wanted to feel her. My hands snatched her into my arms and I pinned her down onto the bed.

I took off her clothing and mine soon followed. My hips moved with hers and she held onto me. She moved her hips with mine and I felt amazing. I wasn't sure how she felt but her expressions told me everything.

Ahsoka moaned, her hands all over my body. The way her skin rubbed against my own felt amazing. It made me shiver and linger for her body, for her lips, for our bodies to make contact.

She spread her legs apart slowly and motioned me to come closer. I grabbed her body by her hips and pulled her underneath me. Ahsoka smiled at my aggressiveness and passion as our lips came together in an arousing dance. While still in the same position, I lifted myself above her and slowly let my tip touch her spot. Ahsoka moved away from the kiss and moaned out loud. Her body was trembling like crazily, her breathing went wild as she panted against my neck.

I started off in a slow and steady pace, letting Ahsoka's expressions lead the way. I groaned in pleasure and slowly began to quicken my pace, pushing in harder and faster and pulling out at the same pace. The feeling I had while penetrating her was more than I'd ever felt.

She told me to go faster and deeper while she traced the muscles on my chest with her hands and kissed my lips every time I came closer. Ahsoka gasped many times, whispering my name as the bed creaked as our bodies moved. Ahsoka hit the nightstand that was next to the bed and accidentally knocked over a few items.

Ahsoka breathed heavily and threw her head backwards. She grabbed the bed sheets when I penetrated her once more. I licked the sweat from around my mouth, she gasped quietly as her eyes opened slightly.

I lowered myself to her head and kissed her lips gently and passionately while continuing to thrust into her. "Oh, Anakin." She clenched my hair in her hands and moaned against my chest. "Go faster."

Gripping her hip, I slid in another couple of inches, before doing the same thing faster. I stopped deep inside her and positioned my hands on the headboard, giving me more power when I wanted to go deeper.

I started to move my hips, pulling out, pushing in, and my breathing deepening. She made an amazed moan at the back of her throat, clutching at me as I worked inside her. She thrust up with her hips, matching my pace. "Anakin." The bed continued to squeak and make noises as I quickened my pace, penetrating her menacingly.

I pinned her back to the bed. She was all mine, her eyes pleadingly begging me to continue and I continued with pleasure. She closed her eyes and pushed her head backwards as I forcefully pushed myself fully inside, hitting her walls.

We continued going for a few more minutes before I changed my pace and made it quicker. "Anakin. Ahh, Anakin."

Ahsoka leaned against the headboard as I moved us all the way up to it. She whispered yes over and over again, every single time I pushed myself inside her until we were covered in sweat and the air around us got hot, the sheets nearly wet. I was surprised that no one heard us…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry for the late update everyone! I really am! I just need sometime to come up with what to write and I finally got ideas! And my computer had to be fixed. :/ Force, Star Wars puns are hilarious. xD I especially love: Yoda Obi-Wan for me. (You're the only one for me). Aaaanyway, enjoy this chapter! ^^**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

He smiled down at me as he moved his hips with mine. The need for him... The longing for him has gotten more and more as a regular thing. Though we couldn't stay in our room forever since the Senators would get suspicious… especially Lux. Satine already knew Anakin and I were together, she always smiled whenever she saw us together.

Anakin, however, didn't seem to mind. He enjoyed it. He didn't whine about not wanting to, nor did he look uncomfortable when we did it. Anakin seemed happy and excited like if we didn't make love for a year.

I found it funny in a way, but also enjoyed it. He knew how to please me, he knew when I was in pain without me telling him, he would ask me if I was okay or if I wanted him to stop.

"What?" he grinned, continuing to please me. "Are you –?"

I shook my head. "No." I smiled up at him as I closed my eyes and my lips parted. "I just..." I trailed off and gasped, clutching the blankets underneath us.

He chuckled and continued. "You just what?" he asked me, going in deeper and harder.

I gasped again, not knowing what to do. "I..." I moaned, my eyes still closed. "I...love you." I whispered as his lips hungrily kissed my neck. I tilted my head to the side and moaned more as he kissed my neck and collarbone.

His lips halted. "You know I love you just as much." he breathed against my neck.

I shook my head. "Not true. I love you more."

He arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who loves you the most –"

I continued to shake my head as he spoke and he slowly realized that, which brought him to slowly and quietly stop talking. "I'm the one who loves you the most."

He raised his eyebrows. "Prove it."

This time I arched my eyebrow but slowly pushed him off me. "Okay, then." he slowly got off of me and sat cross-legged in front of me. "Lay down," I said, smiling. He chuckled, shaking his head, but did what I said. "Don't move." I whispered. Since everything was already discarded, I had to think at first. Damn it. After a few moments of nothing, I straddled his waist and slowly trailed my fingers across his legs and pelvis. Especially where his hips were, the lines that makes up his abdomen. The movement of my fingers continued up his stomach and onto his beautiful sweaty chest. My lips kissed his stomach, his hips and his chest.

I began to move my hips and press myself against him. My fingers finally made it to his hair and I furiously yanked at it, pulling as he tried to kiss me, longing for my lips. He growled and pounced at me, scaring me for a second but I knew he wanted this.

Anakin hungrily kissed me, penetrating me. I screamed his name, wanting him more than anything. Our hips moved in a fast pace and he grew even more excited when he had both hands on the headboard and began to thrust into me deeper.

He kissed me mostly all over my body, his gaze never leaving mine. His hands grabbing my body and face. Feeling him inside me was what I always wanted. To feel that he is mine.

He hitched my leg and held it against his waist. He continued to make love to me for more than 30 minutes, I guess.

I watched him as he fell asleep next to me. Stroking his cheekbone, I smiled before snuggling against him. Something about him has always made me happy. Something Lux never made me feel. With Anakin it felt like I could tell him everything and anything, and he'd be there for me when I needed him; when I need a hug or a kiss to comfort me. I didn't need to ask him for those things, he'd just do that when he knew I was upset about something.

Anakin shifted to wrap his arms around me, nuzzling his face against my neck. Every breath he took, that blew against my skin, sent warm shivers down my spine.

•••

I didn't have to open my eyes to know who was stroking my bare back as I slept next to him. A smile crept upon my lips and I fluttered my eyes open to finally see my Anakin kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, Ani." I grinned, kissing his neck. Relaxation was what I needed, especially since last night. I haven't gotten used to how tiring I could get after love-making, and Anakin always seemed as if he doesn't get exhausted. Though, he rejected that statement and told me he does get tired, extremely tired. In his own words he told me he gets more tired making love to me than being in an intense battle.

He smirked down at me, arching an eyebrow. "Mmm, I don't think it's morning, my love." He chuckled, his eyes flickered to look at the time.

I gaped at him, worried as I got up. "Hasn't anyone noticed that we've slept in?" I asked frantically, changing into my attire as Anakin just watched, half-naked, on the bed.

He seemed relaxed and I stared at him as if he were mad. Anakin shrugged. "Eh, nah. They have," he lifted his hands up to motion quotations marks. "'politic' things to take care of that they think we won't understand." He shook his head, grumbling. "Bastards."

I huffed out a sigh before eyeing him as I fixed my clothing. Though, I eventually took a shower. A couple of minutes later, I slipped out of the shower, noticing Anakin already showered too. He must've taken a shower in the other bathroom. Smiling, I slipped on my senatorial attire and stroked my hands against my lekku very slowly as I applied lotion on.

Anakin came up behind me and helped me, sending warm shivers down my spine. His lips slightly brushing against my skin. "So beautiful…" he breathed, kissing me for a second before looking at into my eyes.

I blushed and looked away, smiling. He gently caressed my cheek which made me look up at him. I was deep in thought as my eyes caught his but I blinked when Anakin received a holocall. He sighed, frowning and walked over to the nightstand to answer.


End file.
